Smooth Snake
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: [Inuyasha Naruto Xover]Kagome is dying, what does Orochimaru do? [OroKag][Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Naruto.

A/N: A sweet one-shot I wanted to write this since I started to like the character Orochimaru. Kagome is 24; Orochimaru is 29.

**Smooth Snake**

A loud crackle echoes in the air, follow by heart-warming laugh. There were two figures sitting around the fire, staring at the blazing flame.

"Orochi, I don't know if I can live anymore." Kagome said in a timid voice, all signs of happiness fade into despair. "My illness is taking over my systems, I fear I will never live to see another day."

Orochimaru frown, he knew his best friend is dying. Even his friend Tsunade can't cure it. His snake-like eyes look at the mournful Kagome, trying his best to bring her spirit up, but unfortunately Jiraiya has that ridiculous ability.

After all, the great Snake Sannin does only study jutsu, until he met Kagome.

His sick obsession for power wanes slowly, feeling his heart control his action than his brain does. He feels more human with Kagome around, she was so intertwine with his life he can't imagine a world without her.

Now she is dying and there is nothing he could do.

He was never treat like a student, an ally, and a tool around Kagome, she treats him with respect, love and like a human.

Kagome quietly embrace Orochimaru, sobbing on his shoulder. Orochimaru was slightly shock at the contact, somberly staring at Kagome. Instantly he raise his pale arms around Kagome's shaking body, patting on her back to comfort her.

"I'm afraid Orochi, I'm very afraid." Kagome softly choke on her tears, rubbing her face against black fabric.

"Shh, Kagome it will be alright. Tsunade is trying her best to help you out." Orochimaru whisper in her ear, his warm breath trickle her ear, making her shiver with contentment.

"Whatever you say Oro-chi." Kagome yawn, stressing the last part of his nickname. Kagome laid her head on his lap, very weary of the day. After a few minutes, she slept soundly. Orochimaru soon follow her to a soothing slumber.

* * *

Orochimaru carefully carry Kagome over the hospital, anxious if the disease is spreading faster. In the far distance, he could see the smile that Tsunade has on her face. Orochimaru narrow his eyes, wondering what was she smiling about.

Orochimaru lands before the Slug Sannin, putting Kagome down onto the ground. "What are you could you possibly grinning about?" He coldly asks, ruining the Sannin's good day.

"I have finally found the cure, I…" Tsunade search for the vial she place, realizing that she left it in her office. "…don't have it. I'll get it." She quickly rushes upstairs.

"I told you she would help you." Orochimaru notice the grim expression on Kagome's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's too late. I'm…" Kagome collapses on her knees, burying her face into her hands. "…I'm growing weak, Orochi. Before I go, I want to say… I love you."

Orochimaru's eyes were filled with shock and something that akin to happiness. She was dying though; even the cure Tsunade made won't help.

Kagome cough violently, choking out blood in the process.

Orochimaru swoop Kagome up, kissing lovingly. He can feel the emotions in his heart burning like a hot passion as Kagome kiss him back. He pull back to allow Kagome to breathe. She coughs, spilling blood over the floor.

Orochimaru's mind scream when he saw the life leaving her eyes, her breath is ragged. Where is Tsunade?

"Please Kagome hang on, please." Orochimaru pleas. "Kagome, I can't imagine my life without you."

Kagome smiles softly at him, reaching her hand over to Orochimaru's white skin. "I know, but I can't hold on anymore. I wish this would never happen but it seems Naraku's plan did success." Kagome cough. "I regret doing this to you. But make me a promise, that you will be happy no matter what." She shut her eyes.

Kagome's body went limp in Orochimaru's arm, leaving the snake-like man alone in despair. His mind triggers something.

Life is short.

He can't be the strongest if his lifespan is short, like Kagome.

He will not die like Kagome even if he loves her.

He will find immortality and find a way to bring her to life.

Then Orochimaru smirk in an evil twisted way.

* * *

A/N: It must have suck eh? I just thought of this on the top of my head. I like Orochimaru, I now know his reasons for things. It took me a while to understand his character. They are just too twisted and screwed around so it is hard to find out who Orochimaru really is, or how his childhood went.

This is just a small fanfiction about Orochimaru with the romantic pairing with Kagome.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
